It's Alright, It's OK, We Can Eat It Anyway! HP
by krillball6
Summary: Neville and Seamus make cookies for Harry's suprise birthday party!


****Hey peoples! My sister Panko edited this story for me a bit. If you like this story read some of my other fics! Hope you like the story. Oh ya the recipe is real so if you want to make the cookies you can make them yourself****  
  
It was the beginning of another year for Harry-and-friends and the Gryffindor team was having a meeting about their tactics to start off the year. Well, while the Captain was devising new strategies, the rest of the team was.showing their enthusiasm for Wood's early practices in other ways.  
  
"Honestly," Fred mumbled as he struggled to keep his eyes open through another one of Wood's famous "pep" talks.  
  
Oliver looked over his teammates. It was time to put the plan into action before Harry fell asleep right there and they were forced to move the meeting elsewhere.  
  
"Blast, forgot my notes. Harry, could you go grab my notes from the common room. They're near the fireplace," Oliver said, not looking at Harry, because he was lying, and he always blinked a lot when he was lying.  
  
Picking his head off his shoulder, Harry nodded weakly and stumbled in what Oliver assumed was the general direction of the Gryffindor dorm rooms.  
  
"Finally, I thought I was going to die of the stench in there!" coughed Neville as he fell out of the supply closet.  
  
"What are you all doing in here?" Oliver squeaked.  
  
"Oliver," Hermione said blankly as she came out of the closet, er, literally, "you're the one who organized this whole thing. Remember?"  
  
"So, let's get started, shall we?" Ron butt in, as he hopped down from the top shelf.  
  
Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team - save Harry - gathered around Hermione who had brought out an assortment of coloured sticks. "So we all know the deal, right?"  
  
A variety of "Yes," "Mm-Hmm," and nods answered. Everyone knew the plan.  
  
"Good, so the way it works is."  
  
"Wait, why are we all here?" asked Neville, resident annoyance of Gryffindor House.  
  
The group groaned and Hermione went into her explanation mode. "We all know that Harry's birthday is over the summer and has never had a proper birthday in his life. So, we're going to give him a birthday party."  
  
"Oh, right," said Neville, "but then, if we already know that, why are we here?"  
  
A few more groans and hands slapped against foreheads later, Hermione continued, "We're all going to draw sticks to decide who is going to make the treats for the party."  
  
"Okay. But, uh, what does drawing sticks have to do with it," asked Neville frightfully, afraid of being groaned at again.  
  
This time, the wizards and witches gathered looked up at Hermione, a bit interested. None of them knew what it meant either.  
  
"And some of you even have Muggle parents," she mumbled, "You draw sticks to choose a person fairly out of a group. Each person takes a stick out of my hand and the two people with the shortest sticks are responsible for the food at the party."  
  
Hermione held out the sticks, all pointing in different directions and different lengths.  
  
"Here," she said, "choose one."  
  
Alicia, Katie, Angelina, George, Fred, Oliver, Dean, Seamius, Neville, and Ron picked a stick.  
  
"Oh no." Oliver whispered, looking around the room.  
  
"What?" Katie asked, "You got stuck with making the food?"  
  
"No it's not that..." Oliver said.  
  
"Why do I have to make the food?" Seamus and Neville angrily yelled together.  
  
"That's what I'm groaning at," Oliver mumbled into his hand.  
  
Ron stepped forward and said, "We can't let them do it! Seamus will blow up all the food and Neville will forget to bring it!"  
  
"But it was fair."Hermione said, "As much as we don't like it we have to trust them to do it."  
  
"But I don't want to do it!" the chosen cooks spoke as one.  
  
"I don't want to!" screeched Seamus, "I can't work with Neville on this! He's terrible at Potions, how much better can he cook?"  
  
"Oh, would you two shut up!" Fred said loudly.  
  
George grinned evilly and advanced on the two. "If you two don't do it, we've got loads of new inventions to try out and we've been needing some testers. You'll never be able to pick up a tart in this school again without wondering if it's ours or not."  
  
"Genius, my brother. Now! Will you guys do the job or not?" Fred stepped up behind George.  
  
"Um, yeah!" Seamus said.  
  
"Of course we will! We were just joking!" Neville squeaked.  
  
Just then the door banged open and in entered the soon-to-be Birthday Boy.  
  
"Why are all you guys here?" Harry asked coming back empty-handed.  
  
"Oh we were just walking around and.we saw everyone on the team here.and we were wondering why you weren't here!" Hermione said, happy that she made the reason up so fast.  
  
"And then I told her that you were off getting my notes. By the way, where are they?" Oliver asked knowing what the answer was going to be.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I couldn't see them. Maybe you left them in your room?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Fred said, "I thought you would need them so I brought them with me!"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me so I didn't have to send Harry all the way over there?" Oliver asked, taking the book of Quidditch strategies and noted on players, "Oh well it doesn't matter now that I have them it doesn't really matter now does it?"  
  
"No, it doesn't," Harry said looking over at Fred then to Oliver.  
  
Hermione suddenly said, "Oh my god! Look at the time Harry! We are going to be late for Potions class with Snape! You know how he is when kids are late!"  
  
"Oh no! We better get going! Bye Oliver!" Harry said running off with Hermione, Ron, Neville and Seamus.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Potter!" Snape said in his evil voice, "Why are you so late?"  
  
"Umm, it's a long story!" Harry said looking at everyone beside him.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, you will be telling me in detention! Now take your seat!" Snape yelled at Harry, who quickly sat down.  
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry said under his breath, going to his seat.  
  
***  
  
"...so I went to get the notes. It took me like 10 minutes to get back to the rooms. When I got there they weren't there! So I had to walk all the way back," Harry tried to explain.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Potter, how did your friends get here in time?" Snape asked Harry raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Professor, I was really tired so I couldn't run here. I ran to get the notes but there weren't there! It's wasn't my fault!" Harry said looking down so he didn't see Snape's angry eyes.  
  
"Fine, Mr. Potter. You may go now," Snape said pointing to the door.  
  
What? He's letting me go? I'd better leave before he changes his mind. "Yes Professor Snape. See you tomorrow," Harry said, walking to his room.  
  
"Ok, I will keep Harry busy while you make the cookies for the party for him. Be on the Quidditch field at 5:00," Ron said looking at the two guys standing before him to make sure the understood.  
  
"Ya, I will remember. Be there in 3 hours. Not saying that Neville will," Seamus snickered.  
  
"Hay! That's not fair! I can remember stuff as good as the next guy!" Neville said, hearing Ron ad Seamus burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok, you do. I hope you have a good time making the cookies!" Ron laughed.  
  
"Great. Now what do we do?" Neville asked.  
  
"We are going to go in the Muggle world! We can sneak out to my place and make them!" Seamus said.  
  
"Oh ok. Well then, let's go!" Neville said.  
  
Seamus led Neville back to their dormitory. He took out his broom and mounted it. Neville went behind him on the broom. He could hardly stay on! Of course that would though the broom was made only for one person to sit on it! Luckily the window was open so the just flew out.  
  
As soon as they to the end of Hogwarts the broom started to turn back! They didn't know what to do. Ron was standing in the Quidditch Field still, so he saw them going back to Hogwarts when he knew they should be going to Seamus's house.  
  
"Why are they coming back? Oh no there must be a spell so no kid can leave Hogwarts unless a professor comes with them! Wait levitation! I can get them out of the spell's range and then I will stop the spell!" Ron thought.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hey we're going back!" Neville happily yelled.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so there's my father's house! After 1½ hours on this stinking broom I will be glad to walk! " Seamus yelled, trying to land the broom without killing both of them.  
  
"Oh.so why are we here?" Neville asked.  
  
"We are here because of Harry, remember, Neville?" Seamus said, smacking Neville in the head and walking up to his house.  
  
"Oh ya! I remember now!" Neville happily said. "But aren't your parents going to be mad that you're out of school?"  
  
"They owled me yesterday to tell me they're visiting my aunt and uncle in another city, so we're okay."  
  
"Ok. So what are we going to do now?"  
  
"We are going inside like so. Now we are going to the kitchen,"  
  
"Yeah, I know that!" Neville yelled, "I thought you knew I was smarter than that! I want to know what kind of cookies we are going to make."  
  
Seamus opened up a cookbook and said, "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we make Almond cookies?"  
  
"That's a great idea! Give me he book and I will tell you what to get," Neville said taking the cookbook and finding the right page.  
  
"Fine. What do I need to get?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Butter, Sugar, Flour, Cornstarch, Ground Almonds, and some Vanilla Sugar," Neville said hoping he said everything right.  
  
"Ok., I got everything. Oh and a measuring cup with a bowl," Seamus said dumping everything in his tired arms on the counter.  
  
"Listen to all the things we have to do! Take butter from fridge and leave overnight. Mix butter, sugar, flour, cornstarch, ground almonds and vanilla sugar. Mix together with hands until smooth. Shape into small crescents and bake 275F, for 20-25 minutes. Leave on cookie sheet for 20 minutes," Neville said.  
  
"Um well about the butter. we will put it in the microwave for 12 minutes I guess," Seamus said putting the butter on a plate and then in the microwave, "How much of everything do we need?"  
  
"Let's see, we need 375 grams of sugar, 250 grams flour, 250 grams cornstarch, 120 grams almonds, 2 pkts. vanilla sugar and 375 grams of butter. We can mix up the butter later," Neville said but just as he finished his words the butter in the microwave exploded!  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Seamus yelled opening the door to the microwave.  
  
When he opened the door what he saw horrified him. It was all black! He was done for! His parents would kill him! "Where's the butter? Is it all this black stuff? Oh man!" He thought. He used his hands to take all the butter out and put it in the measuring cup.  
  
"Seamus there isn't enough butter! There is only 100 grams of butter!" Neville yelled still mixing the rest of the ingredients.  
  
"We will add 200 more grams of cornstarch! There!" Seamus added.  
  
"Um Seamus I don't think that is a good idea," Neville said.  
  
"Well who cares! Let's mix it with our hands now," Seamus said taking half of the mixture, "do you want a pop Neville?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Oh no," Neville said.  
  
"What did you do now?" Seamus said.  
  
"Um, you know the rest of batter?" Neville asked.  
  
"Ya?" Seamus answered.  
  
"I dropped all the pop in the batter Seamus," Neville said hoping that he wouldn't get hit.  
  
"YOU IDOT!" Seamus screamed, "it's ruined!"  
  
Neville trying to ease the pain, said to Seamus, "Um.it's alright, we can eat it anyway!"  
  
"Ok, I guess. Well my batter is fine how's yours?" Seamus asked looking over to Neville's batter.  
  
"Well mine is really gross. It looks and feels like mud! Gross!" Neville concluded.  
  
"Well let's put it together and put it in the oven," Seamus said.  
  
"Well ok," Neville said.  
  
When they put them together it looked like dried mud! Gross, gross, gross! They put it in the oven and waited.  
  
"Seamus, the cookies look really bad. They look like dried mud!" Neville yelled.  
  
"It's alright, it's ok, we can eat it anyway! I can just put on some sprinkles and it looks great!" Seamus answered.  
  
"Um, Seamus." Neville said.  
  
"Yes, Neville?" Seamus asked his "friend".  
  
"Well, the sprinkles make the cookies look, um, bad," Neville said.  
  
"Ok then I will just put on some chocolate sauce and everything will be fine!" Seamus laughed dumping on the chocolate sauce.  
  
"NO, SEAMUS!" Neville yelled.  
  
"What now, Neville?"  
  
"You put on way to much chocolate sauce!" screamed Neville, "it's covered in chocolate sauce! No one will want to eat the cookies now!"  
  
"Oh well. Look it's 4:00! We have to go now," Seamus said dumping all the cookies into a container. He then broke the lock and broke other things in the house.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Neville asked.  
  
"I want my parents to think that there was robber in here. I know it is silly but I don't want to get in trouble," Seamus said walking out the door.  
  
They got on the broom and flew back to Hogwarts. They got there just in time!  
  
"Hey Seamus, Neville! Did you make the cookies alright?" Ron asked taking the container but not opening it up.  
  
"Ya..." Neville and Seamus said together hoping he wouldn't open the container. Luckily he didn't.  
  
"Ok everyone get ready! Hermione is coming with Harry!" Ron said.  
  
"Hermione where are we going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Would you wait a minute Harry!" Hermione said, "Well ok you can open your eyes now!"  
  
"Surprise!" everyone there yelled to a very surprised Harry.  
  
"Thank you!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, Seamus and I made you some cookies," Neville said giving Harry the cookies.  
  
"Thank you," Harry said.  
  
"Um they have a lot of chocolate on them so they might not be so good," Seamus said.  
  
"It's alright, it's ok, we can eat them anyway!" Harry yelled.  
  
They had a great time after. Do everything Harry Potter hadn't got to do in his life. Everything was well. Everything was great! Harry had a great time with everyone saying "IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S OK, WE CAN EAT IT ANYWAY!"  
  
****Ok there it is. I hoped you liked it. Please R&R or e-mail me @ krillball6@hotmail.com. Until next time!**** 


End file.
